Taladore's Ride
by Great-Bear25
Summary: What will happen when the feudal warlords from earth find pern. One thing is for certain the tidings they bring will bode ill for all.


**Taladore's Ride**

_*disclaimer*_

_I do not own any aspect of the world of _

_Pern. The characters in my story are in _

_part my own with some names of characters_

_owned by the brilliant Anne McCaffrey. I _

_only hope that you enjoy the musings of my mind._

**A/N**

**Ok here we go, this Is my first fanfic and I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

**Robinton hold **

**Fall 501 turns since last pass.**

**Taladore woke to someone yelling for him. "I swear Taladore, your are as useless as a blind wherry sometimes, why haven't the cook fires been lit yet?" It was Marla the evil woman in charge of all the drudges, she was also the woman that Taladore had had the misfortune to be fostered by since he was found at the gates to Robinton hold. He spent many nights crying himself to sleep in his cot wondering what his parents were like and why they had just left him. "Hurry your lazy bones up a bit, we are to have special guests today and Suizen wants there to be a grand feast for their arrival, plus it is well past the time for breakfast to be served." Marla fumed as she stormed into the small room he shared with his foster brother Sureon, Marla's biological son, "I am sorry Marla, I must've overslept I will go and light the fires right away." Taladore said apologetically. As he passed Marla he was rewarded with a slap to his head "Do not make me have to come wake you again."**

**While heading for the kitchens at the center of the lofty hold, Taladore couldn't help but wonder what kind of visitors could be coming that would make the greedy Suizen hold a great feast, he usually only did that to honor himself. "When will you ever learn to be useful instead of lazy you wherry headed fool" Sneered Sureon as he snuck up behind Taladore and knocked him down. "I don't know why they didn't just let you starve" he laughed. **_**Yeah he is a fine one to talk about laziness, all he does is sit around all day and torment me **_**Taladore thought to himself. **_**Why don't you just leave if you are so unhappy? **_**He jumped at the voice in his head turning about to find out where it came from. **_**Don't worry you will have your answer soon enough **_**the deep masculine voice again resonated in his mind. The truth was that Taladore did dream of leaving and maybe becoming a rider, a dream that he had since he first laid eyes on one of the majestic dragons, but until this turn he wasn't old enough to be searched, and none of the riders ever searched here, Suizen would never allow it. **

********

_**There is one here that is of particular interest to me mine. Is there now love**_**? M'nei replied to his dragon Tylenth. **_**Be that as it may we aren't really here on search, we have more than enough candidates and Suizen will never allow one of his hold to be searched. **_**M'nei wasn't sure why the lord holder had such an animosity towards riders, but the feeling had certainly spread since the last fall and the amount of riders had dwindled. The only weyrs that remained occupied were Benden, Ista, Fort, and Southern and there were only about a thousand dragons between them. **_**We are really no longer needed, at least we have found some use for dragons to continue mine **_**Tylenth sadly pointed out to his rider.**

**As the pair glided in to land in the hold's massive courtyard Suizen rushed out to meet them. "Good rider, to what do we owe the pleasure?"**

**He greeted them with an undertone of malice. "We are here to deliver the supplies you ordered from Cot hold, not to worry we are not here on search though a clutch hardens on the sands as we speak" he shot back at the portly holder. "Yes the medicines we requested from the healer hall" the man gestured for a drudge to relieve M'nei of his burden. "We are having a feast this eve would you care to join?' Suizen offered knowing he would be turned down but he could not be thought un-hospitable to the riders even if they were (in his opinion) leeches on society. Not everyone thought as he did and if he wanted to keep his hold he would have to play along somewhat. "No I must return to the weyr but maybe another time" M'nei replied courteously **_**lets go love **_**he mentally urged his dragon, **_**not until we find him, he would make a superb rider**_** Tylenth replied stubbornly. **

********

**Taladore was in the hallway near the healer quarters when another drudge walked by carrying a few cases marked with the healer hall emblem. "Where did that come from?" he asked. "Just delivered from Cot hold via dragon" the boy replied "they may still be in the courtyard if you want to see them, Suizen invited them to feast tonight." Taladore turned and ran flat out for the courtyard thinking that maybe they would take him with them, he was however old enough to be searched at 16 turns.**

**The sunlight was blinding as Taladore ran out into the courtyard to see the largest dragon he had ever seen, the sunlight sending sparkles off his beautiful bronze hide. **_**There he is mine, he must come with us **_**he heard the deep voice again. **_**Who are you he thought and why can I only hear you in my mind **_**Taladore thought the question instead of voicing it. **_**I am bronze Tylenth and my rider is M'nei, as for why you can only here me in your mind, it's the only way we talk silly. **_**He couldn't believe a dragon had spoke to a lowly drudge like himself he thought that a dragon's rider was the only one who could hear it. **_**You can hear us all Taladore every so often one is born with the ability, although it is usually a female. **_**"Are you sure Tylenth" the rider said from his seat between the neck ridges. "Ok then, Suizen it has just come to my attention that you have one in your hold that will make a great rider and it is the young boy standing in the archway there" he said pointing at Taladore. The lord holder fumed, pleasant invites were one thing but he would not have one of his hold stolen away "Never, I will not allow it, the boy stays and that is final" Suizen shouted. **

**Tylenth roared in fury and hissed at the holder. "The choice belongs to the boy as you have no real claim on him, if you would like to persist in interfering I am not responsible for what my dragon will do. Without waiting to see what Suizen would say, Taladore ran to the dragon and was lifted up to a seat in front of the rider.**

**There was a great gust of wind as the dragon leapt into the air, thrusting his mighty wings downward to gain altitude. The lord holder's violent remarks were cut short as the trio winked out of sight and Taladore felt the merciless cold of between and became terrified. **_**Worry not young one for we are with you **_**Tylenth told him just before they burst into daylight and warmth over Southern weyr.**

* * *

**Well there you go. Do you think that Taladore **

**will impress and fulfill his dreams of being a rider?**

**I guess you will just have to read to find**

**out. Thank you in advance for **

**reviewing.**

**Bear**


End file.
